1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical hanger having a number of advantages rendering it specially adapted for use in operating rooms, including easy portability, compactness, and the ability to be rendered sterile for use in such envirnoments. More particularly, it is concerned with a surgical hanger preferably formed of a single strip of rigid metallic material and having a generally flat intermediate portion, terminal ends in the form of oppositely extending, arcuate hooks, and a releaseable latch element in partially blocking relationship to the open end of one of the terminal hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical surgical operating room is characterized by a large number of elongated hoses, power cords and other paraphernalia. As can be appreciated, in order to create the safest possible conditions in an operating room, it is essential that such cords be properly supported and/or stowed so that they do not present a danger to the patient or hospital personnel. At the same time, all equipment used in the operating room must be rendered and maintained sterile during the operation procedure, for the protection of the patient. Therefore, expedience which would typically be used in a non-sterile environment may not be adaptable for the demanding conditions of an operating room.
Various hangers and hooks of different configurations have been developed in the past, although none are known which are specifically designed for use in operating rooms. Patent describing such prior structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,902,241, 2,107,693, 1,585,547, 1,873,039, 3,112,911 and 2,288,706.